


Pineapple

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Pineapple is the color of hope.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went on vacation for a few days and forgot to post the colors for those days. So instead, I'm just gonna post all of them today (and maybe tomorrow).
> 
> I do not own Tony Stark and this has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Pineapple is the color of hope.

It’s wondering if the watches will actually work.

It’s watching the Mark I come together and seeing a chance to escape.

It’s Peter saying he can feel the gauntlet move.

It’s dozens of portals with thousands of allies appearing from nowhere.

It’s what he stands for, although he doesn’t know.

It’s an image the Avengers try to spread.

Pineapple is the color of hope.


End file.
